Telescoping track slide assemblies are commonly used, for example, in desks, cabinets or other furniture items, for providing a smooth and consistent mechanism for sliding operation (e.g., opening and closing) of a drawer or other such component. One conventional design for a slide assembly includes outer rails affixed to the structure of the furniture item, inner rails affixed to the sliding component (typically one on either side of the sliding component), and intermediate rails disposed between the outer rails and inner rails, which may provide additional support for the sliding component when the sliding component is in an extended position. Sliding bearings including, for example, ball bearings, may be disposed between the outer rails and intermediate rails, and between the intermediate rails and inner rails, to prevent binding between the rails and to provide for a smooth sliding motion.